Between The Lines
by Suuz112
Summary: Look inside the minds of Caitlyn, Mitchie, Peggy, Ella, Tess, Jason, Nate and Shane. You'll be surprised.
1. Caitlyn

**YAY! New story!**

**I like this kind, because it can be funny and depressing at the same time! :D**

**JOY!**

**R&R!**

* * *

_12-08-09 15:12_

_Hi….thing._

_Yeah, I know. You're a diary. It just sounds so cheesy if I call you that. I mean, Caitlyn Gellar does NOT write in a diary. EVER. But Mitchie gave you, on my birthday, to me, so I guess there's no choice. I'm glad she bought a black one, with white flowers on it, it would be a complete nightmare if it was pink. I don't hate the colour, heck, I may even like it. But that's not my character, you know? I'm tomboyish, I may be a girl. But I don't act like it._

_So…..Yeah. I'm pretty bored, right now. Jason just came in, showing me one of his homemade birdhouses. (He decided to start making his own, because…well, no one would ever make him one. Poor kid.) I didn't tell him it looked like four plates of wood taped together, and I tried to keep in my laugh. So I just smiled at him and told him something like; "Keep going, Jas." I think. Sometimes I really am surprised over the fact that he just doesn't notice that we laugh at him. He's always so light, it's hard not to start grinning when he jumps into the room. And yeah, he JUMPS into the room. It's one of those thing he really can't help._

_He's just an airhead. Let him be._

_It's sad that I'm actually the only one that notices when he feels down. Because he does, believe me. It kills me to see him like that. But he doesn't take long. So I just tell him it's going to be alright, and that bright smile of his comes up again._

_Sometimes I doubt that Shane and Nate even care. Shane is okay, he cares about his hair way too much, though. And Nate, yeah, I kind of like Nate. His hair it's so curly, and that smile…_

_Well, you understand. I had a crush on him since the first year I visited Camp Rock. He brought me to the nurse's office when I tripped over my own feet (It was because of him.) and landed on one of those sharp wooden chairs. It hurt, let me tell you that. But his eyes, they totally made the pain go away. When the nurse asked me what happened, I think I just blabbered something which caused Nate to look at me weirdly. I was so embarrassed, I wanted to crawl under a rock and die right there. I think he doesn't remember it, though._

_I hope so, I still don't have a chance, anyways. I suck. Hehe, no, but seriously, I do._

_Mitchie knocked on the door, just now. I'm sorry, I'm going to dump you._

_I have the strange idea she's…sobbing?_

_Oh….shit._

_I'm gonna kill that asshole._

_Cait._

* * *

**It's still short! :D**

**Dang, it was fun to write thiiiis!**

**PLEASE, REVIEW! :D**

**THANK YOUUUUUUUUU!**


	2. Mitchie

_Thank you for all your alerts! (And reviews)_

_Please, review, too...So I know what you think!_

* * *

**12-08-09 18:24**

**_Caitlyn's just gone, she said she was hungry. And well, I told her she had to eat something._**

**_It took a while before she decided she would, I think she thought I would turn into suicidal-mode again, just like three hours ago. My day was so flipped, and I'm so tired right now._**

**_I guess it's better if I tell you what happened, because I told you everything for five years already, every day. I think I'll feel guilty when I don't. It all started this morning, when Tess and I were gossiping outside. It was just innocent, nothing important. We were talking about stars, and she told me how cute Zac Efron was. I just told her that he was nice, although inside I was kind of puking…Zac Efron, he's not really my type. At all._**

**_But anyway, we were just talking. And I told her I liked Taylor Lautner, and that I would love to have him as my boyfriend, because he was just so cute. And then all of a sudden, Shane popped up. He was so pissed at me! Like I just told him I cheated or something? I was really confused._**

**_"Mitchie, we need to talk." He said in a tone, and I knew that one, because that's the one he always uses when he talks to his dad. It's so icy, no emotion at all. I followed him, though._**

**_When we were behind one of the cabins in front of the lake, he just started rambling. And he told me I had no respect for him, that I didn't understand his fame and that he was better of without me. And the worst thing he said was; "I can't believe you would even talk with Tess! She's a bitch, and she doesn't deserve any of our attention!" And that pissed me off._**

**_So I yelled back at him, something like that, anyway; "I can't believe you! 'God wants us to forgive the ones around us.' Right?! That's what we both agreed to! I thought you'd do the same! Tess is my friend now! I have forgiven her! Why can't you?!" And after that he was silent for a while. But then, he just glared at me. "You probably doubt my faith, huh? We really don't belong together, Michaela. It's over." And he just simply walked away._**

**_I don't even know how I got to my cabin, I think I was in some sort of…trance or something._**

**_I can't remember, all I know is that Caitlyn was there. She opened the door, and when she asked me why I was crying, I realized I was. And I started crying even harder._**

**_So she pulled me into a hug, and I told her everything. She didn't stop me, and just listened, nodding or saying something soothing once in a while. My head is aching from all the crying now, and as I said, I'm tired. I'm not hungry, that's why I'm still here. In Cabin Starlight._**

**_I'm still thinking about it, and I guess my heart is broken. I'm not sure, though. Because, I'm sad but at the same time, I'm so mad at Shane. Tess is one of my friends, I thought knew that._**

**_But I'm better now, thanks to Cait. I'm so happy I have her. She's like an angel. And I can't help to wonder what she wrote in her diary. I saw it on her bed, lying open, a pen next to it.._**

**_So I guess she's using it. When I saw that, for a second I was really happy. Because I know how much Cait is hurting sometimes. That's why I gave her the diary, because it helped me, too. Well, most of the time._**

**_Geez, it's very hot in her. I think I killed a lot of mosquito's during my writing. Without knowing it. I just automatically slapped with my hand, a couple of times. Ew…_**

**_I think I'm going to wash my hands first, and then I'm gonna walk a little. Find Nate, I need to talk to him._**

_**- Mitchie.**_

_****_

**_PS I really can't find my white blouse, I thought I put it in my closet, but it's not there._**

**_Sigh, it's always the same, isn't it? I can't help but laugh about it. Camp Rock sure is a special place. Two weeks to go._**

* * *

_Thanksssssss!_

_Next up will be Nate, I guess._

_Or not?_

_Tell me which one you'd like to read!_

_- Suuz._


	3. Nate

**

* * *

**

Here's Nate.

**Enjoy.**

**I loved to write this. **

* * *

_**12-08-2009 22:23**_

You know the feeling you get, when you want to strangle someone, but don't, because you're scared of the police? (I'll explain why, when I was young a police officer asked me something, and I thought it was because of a lollipop I stole…So, I kind of ran away. Hehe.)

Well, I had that today. A lot.

First; Shane.

He came in our cabin. Well, STOMPED, and started throwing around with stuff while yelling; "I hate her, I hate her!"

That made me mad, because one;

I just cleaned the cabin. And I mean it, it took me a long time. It was like a cave, and NOT my fault. It's all Shane's. I don't get why he can live like that.

And two;

I assume it's about Mitchie, and she's a friend of mine. I guess she is…

…Yeah, she is.

Okay, while I'm writing this; Shane is busy PMS'ing. He started off with "I hate her", and now he's sulking and sobbing; "I love her". Freaky..

Second person to strangle was Jason. He stole my notebook, and searched for puffins on Google. Okay, seriously, what are puffins? Turns out, he saw a picture of a dead 'puffin', and now he's crying his eyes out somewhere. I think he's traumatized for life, this time.

I may need to call Ella, but if I do…She'll ask me stuff about lipgloss.

And then I'll answer wrong, and she'll run to Caitlyn, crying. And there's goes my only chance on a date with her. Cait is so special..

Tough yet so soft…

Wild yet so calm…

Loud yet so silent…

You can see who writes the songs for Connect Three, eh?

Wait, Shane is saying something.

…

Ah, weird. He said something about 'rainbows'. The last time he was this depressed, was because his straightener broke down. But when we gave him a new one, it didn't work. (Jason bought it, turned out it was something to use in your garden. We don't even HAVE a garden!)

So we disguised ourselves, and went to Walmart.

Shane had this ENORMOUS hat on… I still don't get it why they didn't stare.

I guess they're used to guys with massive hats up there.

Anyways, so we searched. We found some really cheap ones, but Shane refused, because he thought they would 'burn his hair' and 'make him bold forever'.

He had to buy the best, and expensive as hell, but they were sold out.

Shane looked like his world was falling apart, and he started mumbling things like;

"I'm ruined. I never understood Lord Of The Rings."

Even when we were back in the limo, he didn't stop. At home he was rambling over plastic plants. (I'm serious, he was!)

And then I realized we forgot Jason, and so I went all the way back to get him.

I searched for him, and found him on the floor filled with birdhouses.

I thought he would cry if I just dragged him with me, so I bought a birdhouse for him.

To see him that happy? Wow, it still makes me smile sometimes.

Ah well, I can't believe I trailed off like that. I need water.

Oh, and I'm gonna check if Shane and Jason are okay.

Someone has to clean the mess they make, and I'm glad I can be that guy.

_**~ Nate.**_

* * *

**Palalalalalala.**

**Happy Valentine, guys! :3**

**Xxx - Suuz.**

**And...Review? :D**


	4. Ella

_**Here's Ella.**_

**_XD_**

* * *

_**34-02-2000 08:21**_

Yay, I got the date right.

I asked Jason.

Oh, oh! I painted my nails…

And I have a new lipgloss.

I think. It looks kinda familiar.

Oh, oh! I saw a rainbow!

So pretty…

Tess hit me in the head with her hand, because I told Mitchie her hair looked goofy.

It did look goofy, you know. I don't get why I got hit for it.

And when I asked Shane why HIS hair was so weird, he glared at me.

It WAS really weird. I don't get why he glared at me.

Oooh…I saw a butterfly.

**_~ Ellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._**

_Ouch, now my hand hurts._

* * *

**_I adore writing this._**

**_And even though, it sucks. :3_**

**_I still like it. XD_**


	5. Tess

**My gawd, I'm serious. I love writing this.**

**TESS!**

**

* * *

**

**13-08-09 10:17**

Hello, my dearest, dearest diary!

(I got coffeeeeee.)

I just did my BEAUTIFUL hair, well, no, I didn't…

My assistant did it!

Hehe. I am still Tess Tyler, and Tess Tyler does NOT do things herself.

A smart person lets people do things FOR them.

You gotta admit, it is pretty smart…Even for me.

Her name is Ashley, by the way. She blabbers!

My god, it's annoying the crap out of me.

"And my puppy, he was like all, puppiness, and he has a little friend. My neighbour has a dog, too… But it's SUCH a freak.. I mean, he's like all, freaky, and stuff. He scares me soooo much! Last time I saw him, he, like, BARKED at me! It was soooooooo scary!"

Sometimes it's even worse than that. Brrrr. And she's slow with everything. I'm okay with her blabbering if she can do something while blabbering, but apparently she can't.

Uuuuugh. I need another coffee. Now.

Let me call Ashley.

…

"Like, coffee is so bad for your health. You should totally take another drink… It's soooooooo not good for you… Like, I wouldn't do that… Totally, not.

Did I tell you my grandpa has lung cancer because of it? Like, he smokes like always, but he drinks coffeeeee all daaaaaay! That's like so terrible and stuff."

Hmm, he smokes all day, you say?! Yeah, it's because of the coffee, sweetie. Of course!

NOW BRING ME MY DRINK!

FINALLY, she's gone. Maybe I'm going to fire her. And get a new one.

My last assistant was Bertha. Creepyyyy.

I'm not gonna think about it.

Damn, I'm already thinking about it…

Thank you, diary.

Mitchie doesn't look so good, at the moment. Ella said her hair was goofy.

It took me all my strength not to choke on my coke (That rhymed..) when she said that.

It's not really nice to laugh at a hurtful comment like that.

But it was hilarious. Her face! And then she started on Shane's hair!

HIS GLARE! Hahahahaha, god, I'm not gonna forget this.

OH MY GAWD!

MY NAIL JUST BROKE!

ASHLEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

Oh wait, she can't hear me…

Hehe, I wrote it down…

She better shut up, while fixing this.

**TT.**

* * *

Whahahaha.

Love this. XD

For me, it's nice to write.

I think it sucks to reaad. XD


	6. Shane

**Shane.**

**Enjoy.**

**Sorry for taking ... forever.**

* * *

Yo.

Uncle Brown is forcing me to write in a diary.

Cause I have 'issues'.

I don't have issues.

Okay, so I was the bad boy of the press.

And yes, I ruined a lot involving the band.

And friendships.

And other relations.

And stuff.

But I don't have issues!

"Oh, Shane.. You're so heartbroken!"

Yada, yada, yada.

Bla bla bla.

I'm not heartbroken.

Mitchie thought Taylor Lautner was cute.

And she forgave Tess.

And she makes fun of my hair.

And…And… I miss her. Dang it. I really miss her.

I want to look in her eyes again, why did I even fight with her?

Ugh, I'm such an idiot.

Oh, Nate just totally laughed at me when he entered our cabin.

Let me replay the convo.

"Shane, is that a diary?"

"…Yes."

"The Shane Gray is writing in a diary?"

"I'm forced! Brown wants me to! You do it, too, and you're not forced!"

"Shut up."

"Maybe you should tell Caitlyn you're gay. That'd help a lot."

"Writing in a diary is not gay!"

"No, you're right. It's bisexual. Why don't you tell Caitlyn that!"

"I don't like Caitlyn!"

"You look like a crab, that's how red you are. Now shoo, let me write."

And then Nate walked away, but his head was like WOOH. Really, really red.

Ah well, I think I'm going to go to Mitchie. I want to kiss her.

- THE SHANE GRAY. Rock star extra ordinaire.

* * *

**Hehe. Nate-Shane communication is great.**

**Love those two! xD**


	7. Jason

**I think I've enjoyed writing this chapter the most.**

**It's light, but deep at the same time.**

**I think I've finally discovered my Jason while writing this.**

* * *

Hi!

Ella is with me now.

We're both writing in our diary, how cool is that?!

I don't even know how I got it, but suddenly Brown came up to me and said;

"Yo, write in it, mate, good for the band."

I think he said that, but now I'm not sure.

Ella says she doesn't know either, I asked her.

Ella is really smart, you know. She's really good with colours and stuff.

And really good with make up, too. She tried it on me, one time.

I didn't mind all that much, but then Shane dragged me away from her.

"We don't want the press to think you're a transvestite!"

That's what he said, I didn't like him at that point. But then he said I had to play guitar for him, so it was okay. I never stay mad for long. Usually I just forget it.

I've never been mad at Nate, he's always been nice to me.

And I've never been angry at Caitlyn, Mitchie, Ella or Tess either.

Actually, the only one I have ever been angry with is Shane and my dad.

I didn't like Shane when he dropped us for the money and everything. He wasn't nice back then. I don't like thinking back to it. It makes me a little sad.

I was only mad at my dad because Nate said it was normal to be, so I got angry at him.

It felt good to tell him how I felt, though I needed a little help from Nate. I'm not very good with words, so he helped me. I practiced in front of a mirror, cause I was scared I'd forget.

"Dad, you shouldn't have hit me when I was little. I didn't like it. And you shouldn't drink so much." I told him that, but I didn't really feel better. Shane said that I should start over, but I never really listened to him. He's not so good with advice, and I don't like starting over.

Nate said he was proud of me. Sometimes I feel like Nate is my dad. I don't really know how he got that wise. He's not very old, I'm older than he is. I think it's because of his mom and all, but I don't know. I know he doesn't want to talk about it, so I never ask him.

I don't think Shane cares all that much. I never really did.

He's still my friend, I like Shane. He's cool, in his own way.

But sometimes, I think he forgets how much Nate actually has done for him.

I didn't do all that much.

Oh, Ella asks me if we can go fishing.

I'm going now.

Bye!

Jason

PS I saw a really cool bird today, but I couldn't take a picture of it. Maybe next time. Sorry.

* * *

**Thanks.**

**Review, if you want?**

**I like reviews! :)**


	8. AN

Hello, readers.

As you all have noticed: I have been absent for quite awhile. At least: my writing has. I could say I haven't been on , but that would be lying and I don't lie, especially not in a situation like this. I _have_ been on the site, but only for reading not for writing.

The last story I've written was about five months ago and I'm terribly sorry to let you wait. It's cruel and rude and all I can say is that I'm sorry. So sorry.

The problem is: I'm not doing well. My writing and I are both suffering from a block and I, of course, have chosen to fix my own problems before I return to my (poor) writing. I want you all to know that I've _tried_. There were moments that I thought: 'let's do this', and I would sit down with a pen and I'd realize that there was nothing _there_. No inspiration, no characters, no insight. Nothing. I'm not a writer, at the moment, I wish I was, but I'm not. I'm just a girl, struggling to keep her head up and concentrating on not falling. I'm not functioning well and writing used to be my way out, but right now: there's nothing to write down.

All the times I've sat down with the need to write: They were for you, the readers who took the time to click on my stories, maybe review, alert or favourite. I don't write for myself anymore, not fanfiction, anyway, I do it for you. And I think that's one of the problems. I need to feel _it_ again, before I can continue on my way.

I've known I'm not going to be able to finish some stories, not anytime soon, for awhile now. This is hard for me, and I'm admitting it now. Acknowledging the concept of hiatus is something I find very difficult, even though it's very selfish to let your readers wait, while you know it will take too long. I told myself when I started a story like Two Worlds: 'you're going to finish this, so you'll be able to look back and feel proud'.

But I'm admitting defeat, I can't do this any longer.

Any story that's on a roll, right now, is on pause. _But_ I want you to know that I will _try_ again when I'm ready. I need to put myself together, before I put my stories back together. Like a double puzzle.

I never wanted to disappoint anyone and I wish it could be different. I wish I could just open a empty document like I used to do and pour my feelings out there. Turn myself into a character and feel like someone else, but I can't. Because right now, I'm so turned inwards, it's impossible for me to even try and write something down.

If you hate me, right now, I completely understand. But I'm begging you, if you do: remove your alerts and find someone new. Because if you even take the time to write my stories (which I appreciate so much, I can't even explain how much), you _must_ know there are better authors out there. I've seen so many _genius_ writers on and they deserve your attention so much more than I do.

I'm ending this note, now. I feel like I've been holding you up for too long. Thank you for reading and sticking with me.

I hope to talk to you soon and all the best.

- Susan.

PS If you ever want to reach me, with whatever: you can always send me a message.


End file.
